User talk:Darkusgal231
Hi there! :Pokemon Teams - Oh... I am very sorry, but there is no room left in the Dark Team. There is only room left in the Grass, and Electric teams. Sorry. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 02:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Heyo! Hey dude. Read my first chapter of Sora's Pokemon Adventures on the PokeFanon Wikia! InfinityDragoon Im a Girl.Drakusgal231 03:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Yup, I love Water Pokémon. I haven't played any Gen 5 games yet, so I'm not sure who that is, but I assume it's not a disappointment (unless it's like Luvdisc). Mak 02:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) If you go to my profile page you can see Samurott.Drakusgal231 03:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) User:Hstar/AnimeIssues Yes i do like Samurott, he is my starter. her is my favorite! Plants vs Angry Birds 04:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Because..... because i played pokemon black six times, three times with snivy, three times with tepig. with snivy, i coudn't beat bianca and with tepig, i couldn't beat cheren. took me like 7 times each every battle. same thing in wi-fi battles with people, couldn't beat it, even with a Lv. 100 Raikou. - SkyHigh67 Ok Friend Code My Friend Code is 2150-7448-9231. Plants vs Angry Birds 03:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok HI My favourite water type is Mudkip and it's evolutions.← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 13:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh mudkip is amazing :) RE: hi Um, yes I do have Pokemon Black, why? TerraTor4 01:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Just woundering My Pokemon Team when u want to battle me. I picked Snivy. I do have two HeartGold Teams on Pokemon Black too, and I have not decided which team I want to use yet... Pokemon Black: Pokemon HG #1: Pokemon HG #2: Sorry for the spelling... Re:Hi Hi, it's nice to meet you too, so......how did you like Samurott? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) A Friendly Warning on Editing Messages and Linking your Signature. Please refrain from editing other peoples messages unless you are fixing a red link or correcting grammar or spelling. If you want to add a message make sure you add a heading, otherwise you could be penalised for editing someone elses message (like you edited mine). Just a friendly warning. -- Hstar (Talk) 16:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Please could you link your signature? Only it just makes life easier for everyone. :Actually, editing someone else's message, even if it is fixing spelling or grammar, is not allowed. – ''Jäzz '' 22:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Linking it Edit this message and go to source mode, and copy the following code. Darkusgal231 Then scroll up to the top right corner of the page until you get to your name then point the mouse over it and click my preferences. Then scroll down to the bit saying signature (make sure the bit saying custom signature is ticked) and paste. Finally scroll down and click save. Then the next time you leave four tildes ~ your signature should be linked. -- Hstar (Talk) 17:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. I haven't been on much either. I joined cross-country too. Weird, right? -SkyHigh67 Re Nothing much, I'm pretty much just editing really. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 14:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi. Not much, just editing the abilities. Re:Templates Sorry, but I'm not the best guy to ask about making templates. Try or ask another user (like an admin). Rune Zekrom 22:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC)